Measuring arrangements are known to comprise a base plate and at least one mold insert with at least part of a cavity wherein the base plate and the mold insert rest against one another in a releasable manner on at least one common separation surface, as well as at least one sensor within the mold insert for the detection of pressures and/or temperatures wherein the measurement data can be transmitted from the base plate to an evaluation device. Measuring arrangements such as those described are routinely used in injection molding technology. In particular, the measuring arrangement is intended to provide data for controlling an injection molding process. Problems are encountered with the leads of the sensors which require a connection from the mold insert into the base plate. Once these two components are separated from each other the leads may be damaged or may come off on the sensor side so that the sensors must be replaced. It is very expensive to repair such damages.
A known solution is described in DE 10 2004 043 443 B3. This patent uses coupling elements on the common separation surface which engage each other once the base plate is combined with the mold insert. It is a disadvantage of this arrangement that there is the risk of contamination accompanied by laborious cleaning as well as the risk that both coupling parts that protrude from the mold components on at least one side are damaged when the mold is opened. Furthermore, very precise closing is necessary so as not to damage the coupling parts during assembly. In addition, the measuring arrangement described restricts the free choice of the mounting site of the coupling parts since engagement of the coupling parts must always occur in the same direction.